Diamond Sun
by pampoo
Summary: The only person the notorious Uchiha Sasuke cares about is his sister in all but blood, Uzumaki Naruto. The deeper feelings get, though, the more serious things become and a vortex of events sucks them both in. SasuFemNaru


**Uh-oh, my first story with Sasuke starring in it! You just gotta love the bastard. This story has been bugging me for awhile ever since a dream I had. And so I decided to turn it into a full-blown fanfic. ^_^ I'm surprised I got done writing the first chapter in a few hours time when it usually takes days and weeks for my lazy ass to get the job done...that's promising, ne? Hope you enjoy my little fantasy here, my dear little babycakes. x)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto and I make no money off of this.**

_**Posted on: 09-08-2013**_

* * *

**UN-BETA'ED!**

**Please excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

**Diamond Sun**

**Chapter 1: Kiss of the Heart**

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth. "You little piece of shit" the girl mumbled under her breath and furrowed her brows in irritation as she searched for the keys to her apartment in her pocket. The bags she had just brought with all the needed products from the market weren't that heavy, but were bulky and the girl found herself with no choice other than to prop them against the door and prop a leg to keep the bags from rolling over and spilling her shit. It was early morning and the cold chilly air outlined her breath. Naruto's long unruly blond hair was tied up in a single ponytail that swished over her back as her patience was beginning to wear thin.

Just as her fingers wrapped around the hook of the key ring, an audible _thud _made Naruto's relief short-lived. The bags had tipped over despite the trap the girl had them held in and a single orange rolled down the concrete floor of the hallway.

Steps. _Tap, tap, tap_, the steps were slow but steady and just as the runaway of an orange was about to roll over the edge of the staircase, a pale hand reached and caught it.

"You should be more careful, Naruto," said the orange's savior and the voice was enough for the girl to know who it was even before seeing the strands of jet black hair, slim figure and cocky smirk. The voice was just a confirmation to her suspicions: _the steps_, the rhythm and confidence of the steps on the wooden stairs were what got the man away. Naruto knew those steps. She just knew the man all too well. "I might not always be around to save you or your food."

"I never asked for your help, _Sasuke_," Naruto spat and the venom in her own voice made her flinch. Nonetheless, she glared hatefully at the male. Hurt filled Sasuke's eyes and Naruto hated herself more and more for with every second that passed by. She bit her lower lip and finally dug out her keys and plugged them in the keyhole. Her hands were shaking and the girl fumbled with unlocking the door. She mumbled silent curses and pushed against the massive piece of wood to let her in as Sasuke slowly walked by her side. His musky scent filled the air around her – a scent mixed with the reek of alcohol, cigarettes, sweat, and what smelled like gas, but his own musky scent with the hint of vanilla was the strongest. And now she just wanted to quit this stupid childish pout and cuddle in his arms, let him take care of her like he had done so many times before.

Sasuke was now by her side and more than ever Naruto wished for the stupid door to stop playing tricks and just open. She should have oiled it. Shit. The warmth that his body radiated made her lids weight down. Sasuke reached for the door handle in an attempt to help her out, but the girl slapped his hand away. The sound of the slap made Naruto somewhat pull her shit together and gave the door one last annoyed push before it clicked and creaked open. The girl shot to take her bags just as the male was bending down. Kicking the door open with one foot, she stumbled in with the heavy bulky bags, her head held up high in dignity as random things spilled out of the bags due to her hasty and improper hold on them. Naruto bit her lip harder and could swear she drew blood just as she not-so-unintentionally kicked the door close right before his eyes.

With the corner of her eye however, she managed to glance at him for a second. Tall, slim, and handsome, just as she knew him. Sasuke wore a dark blue v-neck shirt that Naruto had once worn when she had nothing to sleep with. The dark jeans outlined his long legs and the leather jacket hugged his slim but muscular torso. Naruto let the bags fall by the kitchen counter and a can of milk peeked from under black plastic. At the thought of Sasuke's leather jacket Naruto ran a hand down her own that she was wearing: a present from Sasuke for her eighteenth birthday. Her throat suddenly felt tight and her heart swelled. It just felt so wrong ignoring and fighting with Sasuke. It took her only a glance to spot the black circles under the male's eyes and his flabbiness: he was obviously tired.

The creak of the door got Naruto out of her trance. Sasuke had come in and was now closing the otherwise noisy door with a soft click. He squatted down and one by one gathered all the things the girl had dropped in her way in the most calm and quiet of ways. The sight was so endearing that Naruto forced herself to look away and get distracted by placing the packs of ramen in order on the shelves. Behind her, having done gathering all the shit she had dropped in her ten feet of a highway to the kitchen, Sasuke moved around the tiny space and placed the products in their respectful place without saying a word.

A few minutes passed by in complete silence. Naruto grit her teeth and tried to focus on ordering her ramen packages…for the third time. The girl felt his intent gaze crawling on her back, but didn't want to turn around. She doubted she would find it in herself to fight and argue with him.

"Hn, isn't the meat-flavored ramen supposed to be in the left corner?" Naruto jumped. Sasuke was now _right _behind her. He took the pack of ramen in her hand and put it to its rightful place in the order all the while pressing against her back. The male's hands hovered above Naruto and for a moment, she imagined these strong arms wrapping tightly around her and keeping her safe from the world's cruelties. Warmth poured down her backside and she forced her will not to lean back against him. Sasuke kept that position for a moment, and then went to lean against the counter.

Naruto almost hissed at the sudden loss of warmth. She clutched at the edges of the kitchen sink. This was stupid. _But_ he deserved it.

"When will you stop ignoring me, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice rang in the tiny apartment.

Naruto shook her head, "I'm not ignoring you" said the girl trying to sound as uncaring and unaware of what he was talking about as possible. She took a vase with sear flowers and decided to change the water.

"Why did you go to the marketplace so early in the morning? You know they sell old goods from the day before at this time of the day."

Naruto stared at the vase that was now proudly standing on top of the fridge. A sear leaf broke off and fell on the white surface. Yet again, the girl bit her lip.

"I couldn't sleep well." She said and turned to face him, but looked at her hands on the counter. Sasuke frowned,

"Was it because of the neighbors being noisy again? Why did you leave my apartment anyway, you know you can stay there even when I'm gone."

_Gone_.

They were on each side of the counter.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?"

"Beca-…Because I missed you."

"Bullshit," she spat, "and why would I stay at your apartment when you're not there? That's intruding, at the least. You shouldn't just let other people practically living at your place just like that," said Naruto angrily and fidgeted with the sleeve of her jacket. She was mad at herself for saying that, she felt pathetic and stupid, but…she wanted Sasuke to know how hurt she actually was.

Sasuke groaned and swallowed.

"Don't do this to me, Naruto," the prideful Uchiha Sasuke whispered in the most pleading of voices. Naruto immediately shot up to look at him. He had furrowed his eyebrows and was biting his lip, jet black strands were covering his beautiful face as it was his turn to look to the side.

"You left me alone, Sasuke," Naruto said in a trembling voice and clutched her fists, "I haven't seen you in three days, do you have any idea how worried I was? Just because you wanted to go partying and fucking around. You left-"

He got her unprepared and their eyes locked. Naruto was thrown away by the display of pain and regret on his face. "Don't talk like everything we have has never been. Yell, scream, shout, _hit me_, but don't do this to me, Naruto." Sasuke snaked and wrapped his hand around her wrist. The girls fingers immediately uncurled and relaxed at the genuine touch. "You're the person I care for most in this stupid fucking world. You know me. I wouldn't move my finger to help anyone even with the tiniest of things if I don't feel the need to. I don't care about others' wellbeing. I don't get close to people. I use them and throw them away. I wouldn't tell anyone else my secrets. I wouldn't stay awake four whole days, day and night, taking care of anyone else when they are sick. I'd never dive in the cold water of the lake for anyone else just to get them the necklace they've dropped. I'll never let anyone else live in my house. I'd never call anyone else my best friend, my _sister_, my_ family_."

He leaned and propped his forehead against her shoulder. "You don't know how much you mean to me, Naruto. You're the thing that keeps me sane, that keeps me off of my revenge… Look at how pathetic I'm acting," he snickered and pulled back only to reach up a hand and press it against her warm cheek. Naruto looked to the side in stubbornness, but her lower lip was already trembling and got away her weakness. "So please forgive this poor bastard with a thing for dominance that left you here alone for three days just to go around and fuck random people whose faces he doesn't even remember." He smiled softly and Naruto found herself mirroring that soft smile. Relief shot through his eyes. "I promise that won't happen again, ever." Sasuke caressed her cheek gently. "Just… don't say things like that. It's really painful to hear."

Naruto was silent. She believed what he had just said, he had already proven it… maybe it was enough pouting. It pained her to see him hurt.

The girl put a hand over his and a ray of hope shone on his face, "you bastard."

For a moment, Sasuke just stared, but then his head lolled back and he boomed with laughter. If others saw Uchiha Sasuke laughing, they'd think the end of the world was coming. But it was only usual for him to laugh in front of the blond girl. That's how close they were.

Sasuke pressed his forehead against hers, "the king of all bastards, aren't I?" He snickered again and held her face.

"Did you at least have fun?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke shrugged, "I've seen better."

"You rapacious teme."

The male pushed a strand of hair that had gotten loose from her ponytail and kissed her forehead, "you know what… you haven't slept over at my place for awhile. Why don't you come over for tonight. I've gotta tell you something important."

Naruto looked away. Did she really forgive him that easily? Her teeth sank in that poor lower lip once again. But this was Sasuke, after all. The Sasuke that has been with her all these years, the Sasuke that she had shared so many things with…

"Okay," the girl whispered, "yeah, yeah, sure, why not. I'd love to," she said more enthusiastically and even smiled. It felt so nice and…_relieving _to have Sasuke close to her. "What's so important?"

A soft smile stretched the corners of the male's lips, "Don't be hasty. I'm glad we smoothed this out, Naruto. I want you to feel good," he kissed her forehead again and pulled away. "I'll see you tonight then." And Naruto watched him as he went for the door. He flashed her one last smile before slipping into the shoes of an unemotional bastard and closing the door with a soft click.

The blonde just stood there. _No, no, no_, she thought, Sasuke had just come back and he was leaving her again? Panic and fear took over her, so many things were left unsaid. He was so fast to leave, he was so tentative when touching her… Was what he just said true?

Naruto ran for the door and found that it was stuck once again. Shit, how did Sasuke open it so easily? She pulled and kicked the hard wooden surface until the door knob broke off the door. The girl tossed it somewhere behind her and made a run to catch up to the male.

"Sasuke!"

She spotted him just as he set foot on the street and ran down the stairs to him. There were people passing by but she could care less. Naruto stopped on the last stair and now was just an inch higher than the male. Sasuke looked at her with concern.

"You just came back…and now you're leaving me again. Why?" She looked down at her feet.

"I-…" Sasuke swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it like that, Naruto. I thought you'd need more time and that you'd wanna be alone."

"Why would I want to be alone when I could be with you?" she looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "and you were so distant…why didn't you touch me like you usually do…"

This seemed to have taken Sasuke aback, "is it okay after what I did? Are you really so fast to forgive me, Naruto?"

Naruto was stubborn, Naruto was proud. But now she just wanted her Sasuke to hug her.

"Yes," she let out in a trembling voice as the tears that have been stinging and clutching at her throat finally blurred her vision. "Yes!"

Just as Naruto threw herself in his arms, Sasuke embraced her and held her tightly. He saw her tears, felt her tears against the skin of his neck and hated himself for making the only person he cared about cry. Not crying because he drank, or because he was a hardcore bastard, or because he had probably fucked a million people most of which were males just like himself, no. She didn't even judge him. The girl was simply hurt because her best friend had left her alone. He pulled off the sling that held her hair and golden locks cascaded down her back. Sasuke buried one of his hand in her hair as the other held her tightly for dear life. And then he fell to his knees, taking her with him. The male clutched her so tightly, held her so close, he wanted her in his arms forever. And she was crushing him with her embrace, but it was sweet pain. It was the pain of love, it was what he had been lacking all his life. It was the kiss of the heart.

His lips ghosted over her forehead, to her nose, to the corner of her mouth. And he captured her lips in a slow and innocent kiss. They would kiss like that since they were little, nothing more than a brotherly-sisterly-love kiss. It held no lust, no passion. It has always been innocent. Except for _that_ night. But neither was sure if the other remembered and they never spoke about it.

"I wasn't lying when I said I missed you," Sasuke breathed onto her lips.

"I know," she gave him a peck and drew circles in his silky hair, "I missed you too. And I'm glad you're okay." They kissed again.

"Sasuke," the girl breathed with lidded eyes.

"What?" he said with their lips still touching.

Naruto was silent.

"Take a shower. You reek, "she finally said and it took a moment for Sasuke to take it in. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and chuckled, holding her tight. He didn't want anyone else hearing his laughter as he took in account that there were probably people staring, but he couldn't find it in himself to care enough. He carefully got up and offered her a hand.

"Then please come with me to take a shower and then we should head off to the marketplace. My place probably hasn't got a crumb of food around and we'll need to eat tonight, ne?"

Naruto took his hand and laced their fingers together, "Sure. Hey, you've got ramen?"

"Hn, probably not, but let's go get some."

"YOSH!" Naruto chimed happily and they walked down the street hand in hand.

* * *

**_Do you like it so far? Should I continue? It ended up being a little too lovey-dovey and a little less dramatic than I had first thought, but let's have them have their fun for now, cause some shit's about to happen and, trust me, it may look like they'd hop right into bed together, but it's far more complicated. Nevermind, just review and I might continue it~_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
